Woke up Naked
by aeyam
Summary: its been a while since Sanji left the Baratia to explore the world with straw hat crew. one day he woke up to find himself with a blonde in bed! who is this mysterious girl? well that's not our story. Anyway! Sanji is a flirtatious.


All I could remember is_

-I went to this party,

And obviously drank more than enough as usual,

Got drunk to the verge of hangover_

Wait,

Before I go brief about everything else,

Just who invited me to a party!?

And why in the hell did I even attend this heck!?

This is nonsense!

"What are you thinking about..?"

A girlie voice struck my ear, with a hot wind on my neck.

Making me shiver in pleasure all over.

My heart skipped a beat before starting to race uncontrollably.

Oh Yea,

I was on the bed ever since I woke up, I didn't check if anyone was around,

But hold on a sec!

who is this girl!?

Damn am naked with a stranger!?

Did I do anything! nasty!???

I don't trust myself so_aw...!

Electric shock run through my back.

Am getting a boner just by her touch,

She looked like a maid, she had shining golden hair with a pony tail on the back, except for a necklace, she's all naked.

She came above me under the blanket still with her smile on.

Is she a service maid or what!

She don't fell a thing!?

I can almost make out her tummy as my thing is rubbing against her,

It's no good am going crazy!!!

I may lose my control, anytime,

what does she plan on doing anyway!?

"What!? Are you an idiot getting all that worked up in the morning!?"

She sounded like scolding,

"What were you doing last night, when I needed it!??"

She threw off the blanket in the mid air as she got off the bed in annoyance.

"Am not in the mood, besides it's late!" She winked playfully,

at me hiding my thighs, "don't worry you're still a virgin! Sad I know!"

And she started to dress up,

So we didn't do anything at all!?.

well I can't be happy about it though!!

Damn she really had a sexy body, with slender curves and shining smooth skin, she smelled like a flower.

Aren't I just staring her like a pervert!?

"Geez...I can use my mouth if you want!"

She said brushing her hair.

What!?

How can you offer it like, nothing matters!?

What are you, a goddess of seduction!?

"Er..no!!" I coyed, "am fine. -And.."

I really want to know, but do people ask such things normally!?

"And..?" She pulled her black skirt over the thin white pantie.

And moved to her heels.

"Well, you know I was wondering, are you a virgin!?"

I blurt out in one go, without thinking as was my heart wanted to know it!

"Unfortunately, because of you, I am!"

I heard her mumble, still my eyes closed.

She giggled.

"One more thing, can you tell me how we end up like this?"

I opened my eyes on her shocked face.

What!?

What did I say wrong?

"You jerk!!!" She shout throwing a nearby table lamb on me, "did you even forget who you are!?"

She jumped on the bed.

What's so bad about it!?

Wait the fack!

Now that I think about it, I did forget who I was!!

My face turning all pale and blue I tried to smile at her!

"Well you're hopeless anyway!!"

With an evil smile, she sat on my lap,

"We got no choice let's begin from zero then,

That being said!"

She paused before speaking,

"So the first thing is I am your girlfriend! so don't forget it! Or we break up!!"

She kind of demanded, or maybe threatened!?

Well it has to be true I mean I do seem to like this peculiar stranger, despite her being this bold and pervert.

"Ah_okay!" I nodded.

"Don't even think about it!" I startled almost to death as I heard a hoarse voice from the door.

"Get your ass out on the kitchen you! Useless brat!!"

Who the hell is he!?

Anyway,

What's his problem?

Wait, why does he want me on the kitchen!?

Nothing makes sense here,

I mean ever since I woke up!

I found my memory erased with a naked- perverted maid women!

Who simply claims to be my girlfriend,

And then a old man with a wooden leg shows up yelling at me to get on the kitchen!!

What's happening in the whole wide world with me!???

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you the second thing!!"

The girl giggled as she rose from the bed,

"And you, miss you too leave this place immediately!!"

The man with the wooden leg looked concerned at my girl!

"You work at this hotel! Sanji!"

She brushed her hairs leaning towards my face,

And with a sweet tender kiss on my cheek she disappeared from the room.

"Sanji!?"

I mumbled, could it be my name!?

Maybe I like it though!

"Now! Sanji!! Get your lazy ass on the kitchen right now!!!"

The man shout.

"Just who the hell are you anyway!?"

Finally I couldn't hold my annoyance anymore and I shout,

"Am the boss of this restaurant!!"

He gave me the coldest of the stares ever known!

Wait my girlfriend said I work here, and this guy says he's the boss!

That makes...him-

"Eh_boss!!?"

I rushed out of the bed in such a hurry that I almost forgot I was naked and ended up falling over the floor.

"Wake up Sanji!! Am starving!"

That familiar voice, I turned around.

Luffy was banging the floor.

Wait I was, what the-

All that was...just a dream??

"Hey- Saaanjiiii!???"

The voice started to resound,

"Damn it am up!!" I shout back as I strode to the deck!

But who was that girl in my dream!?

She sure was cute.

"Sanji I need a coffee!"

I traced the sweet sound, it led me to a sun bathing goddess of beauty, Nami.

"Nami, Nami swan...!nnn! Anything for you!!!! Nami my love!!!"

But Nami is the cutest!

Well seems like I had to make the greatest coffee for my dearest Nami and Robin love..!


End file.
